Texas Tornado
:Not to be confused with UK series competitor robot Tornado Texas Tornado was an American competitor robot that fought in the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It lost in the first round of the US Championship after suffering problems with its antenna against Unibite 2.0 and Black Widow, but reached the second round of the Tag Team Terror tournament, paired with Mad Cow Bot, where both robots lost to Sir Force A Lot and G-Force. The robot’s name is presumed to have been potentially inspired by The Texas Tornado, the stage name of professional wrestler Kerry Von Erich. Design Texas Tornado was a low-profile, invertible box-shaped robot with four-wheel drive and painted in the colors of the flag of Texas. Its weapons included a small front lifting arm which could lift 200lbs, as well as a 24-inch T-shaped rear spike, and the robot was fitted with side, front and rear skirts to prevent opponents from getting underneath and lifting or flipping it. Texas Tornado had a top speed of 7mph, durable armour and good pushing power, but suffered from control issues resulting from its radio antenna getting bent after driving underneath its opponents. This particular issue was especially costly in the US Championship, where it was eliminated early on despite dominating its first-round battle. Robot History Season 2 Texas Tornado first fought in the US Championship, competing in Heat C. In its first round battle, it faced Black Widow and Unibite 2.0. It immediately drove towards Refbot before being hit by Unibite 2.0’s disk, only to slam head-on into Black Widow and drive away. Texas Tornado got under Unibite 2.0 and drove it around in circles, before pushing it towards the Disc of Doom button. It then lifted Unibite 2.0 and pushed it over a flame jet and into Black Widow, only to drive itself over the flame jet in doing so and backing into an angle grinder. At this point, it became apparent that Texas Tornado had become stuck in reverse drive, and it jolted backwards as Unibite 2.0 hit it again with its disk. It was immobilized by the time Refbot counted it out, but suddenly regained mobility just as Shunt and Sir Killalot attacked it, darting across the arena to push Unibite 2.0 into a CPZ. Sir Killalot proceeded to pick the now-immobilized Unibite 2.0 up and throw it across the arena, but Texas Tornado was already deemed immobile by that point, and eliminated from the US Championship. The team explained to Mick Foley afterwards that the robot’s antenna got bent after driving under Unibite 2.0, resulting in it losing control and mobility. Texas Tornado later competed in the Tag Team Terror, paired up with Mad Cow Bot. In the first round, they fought Trilobyte and Trackzilla, with Texas Tornado and Trilobyte starting first. Texas Tornado chased Trilobyte as the latter pressed the pit release button, before backing away and bumping Trilobyte. As Trilobyte tagged Trackzilla, Texas Tornado tried to push Trackzilla from the side, and drove away to tag Mad Cow Bot, with both ganging up on Trackzilla as Trilobyte left its corner to resume fighting. Texas Tornado then drove close to Sir Killalot before getting under and pushing Trackzilla around a few times, at one point even having it pushed over its top armor by Mad Cow Bot. It attacked Dead Metal as he came out of his CPZ to attack Mad Cow Bot, before being pushed by Sir Killalot and shoving Trackzilla onto the Disc of Doom. As Trilobyte drove itself into the pit, and Trackzilla was immobilized and attacked by the House Robots, Texas Tornado stayed out of most of the action until ‘cease’ was called, and went through to the second round along with Mad Cow Bot. There, they faced Sir Force A Lot and G-Force, with Texas Tornado again starting first alongside Sir Force A Lot. Both robots rammed each other head-on in the opening moments, with Sir Force A Lot pushing Texas Tornado back as their partners immediately left their corners to join them. Texas Tornado then pushed G-Force across the arena onto the pit square, before pushing Sir Force A Lot from the side and getting lifted itself by Sir Force A Lot’s spinning blades. Texas Tornado was eventually pushed into the pit by Sir Force A Lot, and it and G-Force were out of contention as Sir Force A Lot and Mad Cow Bot continued pushing each other until ‘cease’ was called. The judges were called to make a decision, which went against Texas Tornado and Mad Cow Bot, eliminating them from the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *By appearing in the Tag Team Terror and International Championship respectively, the similarly named Texas Tornado and British robot Tornado competed in two consecutive episodes. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots that bore the US flag Category:Robots with Spears Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots named after weather Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots that wore side skirts